Calling All Angels
by PhantomAL
Summary: Danny gets more than he bargined for when he wishes for a way to tell Sam his true feelings. Funny, romantic, and for fans of Kevin Smith movies. COMPLETE!
1. When You Wish

This is just something I was thinking about on a sleepless night last night. I had nothing to do, and I was strapped for ideas, so what the heck? Here ya go!

Disclaimer: Though it goes without saying 3 paragraphs or so into these proceedings, I would like to state that this fanfic is- from start to finish- a work of comedic fantasy, not to be taken seriously. To insist that any of what follows is incendiary or inflammatory is to miss my intention and pass under judgment; and passing judgment is reserved for God and God alone. (This goes for you fic critics too… Just kidding.) So please- before you think about hurting someone over this trifle of a fan fiction, remember; even God has a sense of humor. Just look at the platypus. Thank you, and enjoy the fic.

P.S: I sincerely apologize to all platypus enthusiasts out there who were offended by that thoughtless comment about the platypi. I respect the noble platypus, and it is not my intention to alight these stupid creatures in any way. Thank you again and enjoy.

PhantomAL

* * *

Calling All Angels

Chapter 1

When You Wish…

(Danny's POV)

It all started last Monday. Now before I start the story I want to admit something. I admit it. I have a crush on Sam. But what could I do? If I tell her, she probably wouldn't feel the same way about me. And if I didn't tell her, then she might find someone else. And if THAT happened, I wouldn't be able to live with the pain.

Anyway, getting back to the story, it was Monday night. I was just getting ready for bed, when I had an idea. I got on my knees near my bed and wished.

"I wish," I began, "for some help to tell Sam how I feel about her."

After a minute of laughing at my stupidity of even THINKING that would work, I went to bed. Little did I know that something was gonna happen. But not the way I expected.

It was about 1:00 in the morning when I heard a thump in my room. I instantly woke up, only to find nothing. But just to be sure, I pulled out a bat under my bed. Hey, if it was just some guy breaking into my room, I didn't wanna risk blowing my secret. A few seconds later, a huge blue flame engulfed the center of my room. I grabbed the emergency fire extinguisher out of my closet and sprayed the white foamy substance. I couldn't hear it just right, but I thought that I heard a cough from somebody. After the flame went out, all that was left was a tall person.

The person looked about in their late forties, with jet black hair, shorter than mine. He was wearing a long black overcoat that almost touched the ground.

"Hey!" he said. He had a strong British accent. "What was that for?"

"Get the hell out of here!" I said, wielding the bat.

"I'm the one who's soaked, and YOU'RE the surly one?" he said. "Look at my suit!"

"Get out now!" I yelled again, bat in hand.

"Or what?" he asked. "You'll hit me with that… fish?"

On command, I looked at the bat. Only to discover that the bat had turned into a medium sized red snapper.

"Now," he began, "just sit on the bed and shut up."

I did as he said. The guy didn't look like a ghost, so I decided to go with the flow.

"Look," I said, "take what you want. Just don't kill or molest me."

"Oh, come off it, man." he said. "I couldn't molest you even if I wanted to. Angels are ill-equipped. Now, stand back."

I heard a cracking noise from somewhere. I looked around, only to see that the man had grown large wings.

"Now," he began, "as I was about to say before your little 'firefighting' episode… I am Harvey."

I looked at him with an empty look.

"A seraphim?" he asked.

Empty look again.

"You teenagers." he said. "If there isn't a punk-rock song about it, then it's not worth knowing now is it? I am an angel."

I then gave him the widest wide-eyed stare I could ever give a person.

"Angels sorta act as the voice of God." he said. "Whenever some yahoo says that their talking to God, they're speakin to us angels… or just talking to themselves."

"Why doesn't God speak for himself?" I asked.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to join the conversation." he said. "And to answer that: humans, half-ghost or not, have neither the physical nor mental capacity to hear God's real voice. Were you to actually hear it, your brain would collapse and your heart would explode within your chest. We went through 4 Adams before we figured that one out."

"How did you know that I was half-ghost?" I asked, wide-eyed that he knew my secret.

"I am your guardian angel. I know everything about you."

"Prove it" I said, arms folded across my chest.

"Surely" he said. He then sucked in a semi-large amount of air. "Daniel Fenton, age: 14 ½, black hair, blue eyes. Best friends: Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Allergic to almost nothing, 50 percent ghost, 50 percent human." he said all of that under one breath.

"How do you know that I'm not dreaming all of this?" I asked.

"You want more proof? Fine. How about a virgin blueberry daiquiri?"

He snapped his fingers, and I found myself being instantly transported to a Mexican restaurant.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The only place where you can get a good virgin blueberry daiquiri." he said, signaling the waiter to come over to our table. "2 virgin blueberry daiquiris por favor. Gracias."

"Alright," I said, "I believe you. Now what do you want from me?"

"I'm only here to serve my purpose." he said.

"And that is?"

"I'm gonna grant your wish."

The waiter then brought us the drinks.

"How did you know I made that wish?" I asked.

"Boy," he said, "you're just FULL of questions tonight aren't you? You see, I am what is called a Gregori angel. Also known as a watcher. Guess what I do. Anyway, since I'm your guardian angel, I've been watching you ever since you were born. And trust me I've seen EVERYTHING."

I then choked on my drink.

"E-everything?" I said

"Lets see," he began, "the accident, the fight with Vlad, the fake out-make out, and don't even get me started on the whole "Ember" incident."

"When were you born?" I asked him

"Around the time when the first born of all Egyptians were being wiped out."

"Ah," I said, "the 10th plague."

"Tell someone you're an angel and they stare at you blankly. Mention something out of a Charlton Heston movie, and everything's suddenly a theology scholar. May I continue?"

"Jeez, alright" I said.

"So," he continued, "like I said, I've been watching you. And I've seen all the crap you've had to go through in your life. Bullies, homework, ghosts, the list goes on. So, I decided to help you pair up with someone who will make your life happier and easier, hence Sam comes into play."

"But how can I tell her something this big?" I said. "I'm just a clumsy, 14 year old, half-ghost nerd."

"Noah was a drunk." Harvey said. "Look what he accomplished. And this is a lot easier than building an ark."

"Alright," I said, "go ahead. Give me the courage to tell her."

"That's the catch." he said. "I'm not supposed to instantly grant you your wish. You've gotta accomplish that yourself."

"And what if I don't?" I asked.

Harvey then pulled out a small mirror.

"This is the future mirror." he said. "It can show the future before it happens. The catch is: it can only see a year ahead, which is all you need."

He then pressed a small purple button on the back of the mirror. I then saw Sam… with ANOTHER GUY! In the distance I saw myself, sad and depressed. Which was my reaction to my seeing this, plus anger.

"Are you saying that if I don't tell her my feelings, she'll end up with another guy by next year?"

"Are you that dense?" Harvey said slapping me. "Did you look at HER face?"

I looked at her face. It was as sad, maybe sadder than mine.

"Can't you see that she loves you?" he said.

"L-loves me?" I said.

"She's head over heels for you! Ever since the whole fake out- make out thing, you've been the only thing on her mind. By the way, I know why she did kiss you that night."

"Why?"

"She was worried that Valerie would catch up to you, and she'd never be able to… well, you know."

"Wow," I said. "I never thought about it that way. Wait, how did you know about Sam?"

"I've been watching her for a few days because her guardian angel, which is a friend of mine, was out sick that day. Imagine my surprise to see her writing what I just said about her in her diary. There's a lot of stuff about you in there."

"Really?" I asked, wondering if we were both talking about the same Sam.

"Oh, I wouldn't lie to you. Doodles, paragraphs, the 'Ember' incident was almost 3 pages long about YOU."

I stopped talking for about a minute. Harvey then decided to start up the conversation again.

"But," he said, "I can't make you tell her. However, if you do decide to stop being so dense, you won't be alone. I'll help you."

"You will?" I asked. "How?"

"There's a school dance at the end of the week, tell her then. I'll help you out, what to say, how to act, and I'll tell you the perfect time to break the ice. All you have to do is tell her without my help."

I then shook his hand to seal the deal. His watch then started to beep.

"Oooh," he said, "I've gotta go. I promised Rodney Dangerfield that I'd be by his bedside during his liposuction surgery."

"Rodney Dangerfield's dead." I said

"Look," he said, "a liposuction surgery THIS big can't take place on Earth. Remember, we're working in a time frame here. You have 3 days to prepare. See ya."

He then picked up two maracas and shook them. I then woke up in my room.

"It had to be a dream." I said.

But the blueberry taste in my mouth and the pair of maracas laying next to me proved me otherwise.

* * *

Ok, I'm gonna take back what I said at the beginning of "The PhantoMASK". THIS is the longest chapter I've ever typed. I hope this doesn't end up like that "Danny's Inferno" fic. Otherwise, I'm gonna need prosthetic hands. Read and review please!

PhantomAL


	2. More Help From Above

Hey everypeoples! Thanks for reviewin' so quickly! Thanks a heap for your reviews and suggestions. And for you Kevin Smith fans out there, stay tuned thru the next few chapters. Because Danny's gonna get some more help… like it or not from these two…

I don't own anything in this chapter. Well, the only stuff I don't own in this thing are owned by either Kevin Smith and/or Butch Hartman.

PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 2

More "Help" from Above

(Danny's POV)

I had woken up after what I thought was a very real and elaborate dream. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 7:15.

"Oh no," I said. "I'm LATE!"

I quickly got into the shower, got out, brushed my teeth, and put clothes on. I then made my way towards the door, not before grabbin' a donut out of the pantry. Guy's gotta have his nutrition. I walked outside and got on the bus, which was about to leave without me.

I got on the bus, hoping to have some time to myself. Instead, God decided to smite me and put a certain someone next to me.

"Hey Danny"

I looked up and saw Sam. My left foot then turned invisible. It was getting harder to control my emotions, nonetheless my body parts, when I was around her. But something inside told me to stay calm.

"Hey Sam" I said, sorta nervously-like.

Then we began to talk. During the conversation, she mentioned something about an angel coming to her in her dreams last night. I then for a second got lost in thought. But then I shrugged it off. It had to be just a coincidence. She ended the conversation as we got off the bus. And from that point on, things started to get weirder for me.

I opened my locker and started to get out my books, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Hi there" a voice said.

Obviously, I was surprised.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

The voice had been coming from my small mirror inside my locker. I looked at it, hoping to see my own reflection. Instead I saw…

"Harvey?" I said. "What are you doin' here?"

"Like I said," he said, "I'm here to grant your wish. What, you didn't think that was the only time you were gonna see me did you? Come on, man."

"Ok," I said, "I give up. Help me."

"Alright." he said. "Now your first problem is that you're too nervous. This is Sam we're talking about here, your best friend since kindergarten, who you just so happen have to have a crush on."

"So what do I do about me being nervous?" I asked him.

"Well," he began, "I can't do much. But what I can do is give you a few pointers. 1st: Focus on NOT having your body parts phase out. That is a key point, knowing you. 2nd: Just be yourself. Girls like Sam like boys who are true to themselves. 3rd: When it comes to asking a girl out, just flat out tell her. Don't prepare this big speech where you bore her to death. Other than that, just don't let your pants fall down like last time."

"You saw that?" I asked.

"I told you, I see EVERYTHING." he said. "Anyway, I need to talk to you after school. I got some more help for you."

"I've thought you were the only one helping me."

"I can only help you when it comes to talking to Sam. I got you some help that'll help you how to act at the dance. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"I heard from a very reliable source that Sam's guardian angel is helping her with you as well."

"What?" I said. This was a complete shock to me. "I always thought that when it comes to relationships, I was the nervous one."

"Didn't I tell you that she loves you?" he said. "I'll meet you at the old abandoned amusement park at 4:00."

"Old abandoned amusement park" I said. "Sounds cliché, but alright."

And with that he disappeared.

* * *

After that, my day went back to normal. Until lunch when I finally gathered up the sac to ask Sam out. Let me set the scene for you: Tucker was flirting with Valerie, so it was just Sam and I. Hang on, I must bring something up. Have you ever noticed that although Tucker thinks that he's the "ladies man", I've gotten farther than him in the ladies department? The dance, the fake out-make out, and the entire Ember incident, I've actually been more of the ladies man than him. Anyway, I'm getting off the subject.

I then started to talk to her.

"Look Sam," I began, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" she said.

I then paused for a moment. It was now or never. So I inhaled a huge amount of breath and let it all out.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd want to go to the dance with me. So will you go with me?"

She looked overjoyed and excited at the same time.

"I'd love to go with you" she said.

I flashed my usual goofy smile.

"Thanks, Sam." I said. "This means a lot to me."

"Same here." she said. That made my eyes go wide. With that, she said she had to go to the bathroom. Almost as if he'd been planning it, as soon as she'd left, Tucker came over and started to talk to me.

"Nice one, man" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Asking Sam out to the dance." he said. "I always knew that you'd fall for each other sooner or later."

I then stopped speaking.

"Yeah, so what if I HAVE fallen for her?" I said

"You're serious."

"Yes"

"Well then, nice job." He then extended his hand. I gave it a quick slap. I had three days to prepare.

_Whatever help Harvey has for me, it better be good help._ I thought.

* * *

School came and went. I actually spent more time looking at Sam while she wasn't looking at me than actually paying attention. Oh the advantages of sitting away from the teacher's gaze. When I wasn't looking at her, I had a strange feeling that she was looking at me. Because whenever I looked back at her, her head would be turned away and she would be blushing.

Anyway, after school, I went ghost flew over to the old abandoned amusement park. The park had been closed down because of their gruesome names of their rides. I still don't know why no one would wanna ride "Satan's Tubeslide to Hell". Anyway, I got to the park at 4:00, just like Harvey and I agreed.

"Well, you've actually asked her." he said. "Congratulations"

"Thanks." I said. "Now, where's that 'help' you were talking about earlier?"

"COME ON OUT GUYS!" he yelled into a circus tent.

The tent flap opened revealing two guys. One of them had long darkish-blondish hair. He had a toque (A/N: a toque is a Canadian word for "hat" you stupid, stupid American! It's sorta like a beanie.) on and a white hoodie on. The other one was shorter and fatter, with a turned backwards baseball cap covering a mess of long black hair and a dark green overcoat on. He was also smoking a cigarette.

_THIS is the "help" I need?_ I asked.

"May I introduce you to Jay and Silent Bob" Harvey said.

"What's up?" Jay said, extending his hand. I shook it, even though I was a little nervous.

"Nothing much" I said.

"That's not what 'angel-boy' over here told us." he said. "Word is that you've got a date for the school dance, and we're here to help."

"How do you know these guys?" I asked Harvey.

"Did you hear about that whole 'apocalypse' happening with the two 'fallen angels' over in Red Bank, New Jersey November of '98?" he asked me

"Yeah, there was something about it on the news." I said. "What about it?"

"Without these two, you wouldn't even exist right now."

"You've gotta be kidding…" I said, looking at the two stoners in front of me.

I then looked over at Silent Bob. Obviously, he hasn't said anything since the past 2 minutes that I've been talking to these two. Hence the name.

"Anyway," Harvey continued, "It took a lot of work, but I managed to get these two to help you out with how to act around Sam. I also managed to get them to be the DJ's at the dance. But all of sudden, I feel like I made a horrible mistake."

"Don't worry about it Dan." Jay said. "We've read all the info that Harv gave us about your girl Sam, and we'll help you out on how to act around her."

"Great" I said. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Now the first thing is," Jay said, "we found out that Sam hates this frickin' Paulina chick at school."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out" I said.

"So what you need to do is tell Paulina off, so that Sam will like you even more for dissing her." Jay said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Ok," Jay said, "Silent Bob, the blueprints please."

Silent Bob then took out a medium sized blueprint paper out and laid it down on the ground. Jay said that Bob designed the prints himself. Obviously, Bob was the brains of the pair.

"First," Jay began, "you sign up you and Sam to bring in refreshments for the dance. Then while shopping you…"

I watched Jay and Silent Bob point out all of the major points of the plan. This could actually work. Tomorrow, I was gonna tell off the most popular girl in school. And I was REALLY looking forward to it.

* * *

Snoogans… Another long chapter. I feel really creative, but at the same time, I want your ideas. And if I think one of them is really good, I just might use it. So let me know in your reviews please. Flames will be used to light Jay and Silent Bob's cigarettes and blunts. Snootch to the noonch!

PhantomAL


	3. Phase 1: Revenge of the Nerds

Hey! Thanks for reviewing, guys! Well, Danny is about to initiate Phase 1 of his plan to get Sam to like him. However, it'll be harder doing the plan in real life. And for you fans of Paulina-dissing, which is about all of you, read on! I don't own diddly-squat.

PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 3

Phase 1: Revenge of the Nerds

(Danny's POV)

The plan was set. The next day at school, I signed Sam and me up for bringing in refreshments. I did this then I told Sam that I signed both of us up, expecting for her to snap for going behind her back. Instead, she agreed to go to the grocery store with me after school to get the stuff. I guessing she didn't wanna kill her date just yet.

Now, for the second part of Phase 1 to work, Jay and Silent Bob had to sneak into school and sign up Paulina to bring in refreshments. Why did they have to sign up? Well I knew that if I signed her up, she'd suspect something and she'd ask everyone, and I mean everyone, who signed her up. And at the end of the line, I'd be there. And as much as I don't like her anymore, I can't lie to a girl. It's a curse, I'm afraid.

So during lunch, Jay and Silent Bob snuck into school through the ventilation shafts. Jay tied himself to a long bungee cord, and Silent Bob lowered him down in front of the sign-up list, ala: Mission: Impossible. Jay had told me that he was a genius at forging signatures, and not much else. He had peered through the ventilation shaft with binoculars during Paulina's 3rd period class and saw her write her signature. Then with his semi-photographic memory, he signed her name on the sheet. Now all I had to do was wait until after school…

* * *

School once again came and went. I decided to give Sam a break from taking the hell-hole that is the bus and decided to fly us to the grocery store. It was a great feeling the one I got with Sam next to me while I was flying. When she looked at me with those amethyst colored eyes of hers, everything melted away. I couldn't help but look back. She then looked away, her face blushing.

When we got there, I quickly changed back behind a back alley. Then we went in. We made our way towards the soda aisle and started to look around. Our "looking around" was interrupted by a certain former-crush.

"Hey Danny"

I turned around to see Paulina. Sam's sweet smile turned into a frown. Eyes burning with hatred.

"What're you doing?" Paulina asked.

"Well," I said as if nothing was wrong. "Sam and I we're looking for refreshments for the dance… until _you_ came along."

Paulina looked hurt for a second, but shrugged it off.

"Same here." she said. "Some losers signed me up, with my exact signature."

_Great job, Jay_ I thought.

Paulina then did the unexpected. She backed me up on a giant shelf of soda.

"But since you're here," she began, "I can ask you out to the dance."

Sam gave me a hating look. I then gave her the "I've-got-it-covered" look. Her frown then disappeared.

"Actually," I began, "I'm already going with Sam."

Paulina had the hurt look again.

"Are you sure?" she said. She then leaned up closer to me, lips almost touching. I pulled away as much as I could. And then… something inside of me snapped.

I slammed my fist down on a 12 pack of Cherry Coke. And I slammed it down pretty damn hard. I ducked out of the way of the giant spray of flavored carbonated water. Paulina, however, wasn't so lucky.

The giant spray of soda lasted for about 2 minutes.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sure."

Sam looked at me with admiration. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You JERK!" Paulina yelled at me. "I can't believe I ever thought of using you in the first place!"

She then ran away.

"Oh Paulina!" I said back to her. "Try not to go to the frozen food section. Your boobs will harden up!'

She then gave me the finger. But I didn't care. I finally gave the most popular girl in school a taste of her own medicine. Sam then ran up to me and hugged me. I'm getting used to this.

"Danny that was awesome!" she said.

We stayed like that for about 7 or 8 seconds. Then we realized the position we we're in and backed off.

"Sorry about that" Sam said.

"That's alright" I said. "It felt good dissing Paulina"

_That wasn't the only thing that felt good._

Great, now my organs are playing chess: my heart and my brain.

* * *

So after the soda incident, I dropped Sam off at her house and made my way back to mine.

The rest of the night went off normal. I made no move to say anything about what happened today. When I went to bed, something happened.

"Bluntman and Chronic to Ghost Boy" Jay's voice said over the walkie-talkie he gave me. "Bluntman and Chronic to Ghost Boy. Do you read?"

I picked up the walkie-talkie and responded.

"Ghost Boy here" I said. "I read you loud and clear."

"Did the plan go as according as… uh… planned?"

"Yeah, it actually went better than I thought."

"Snoogans… meet us back at the park tonight for the skinny on Phase 2."

"Great, I'm on my way."

I then went ghost and flew to the amusement park.

* * *

I got there about 10 minutes later. Jay, Silent Bob, and Harvey were already there.

"So," Harvey began, "I saw what happened at the grocery store. Nice job. The soda was a nice touch."

"Thanks." I said. "Now, about Phase 2"

Silent Bob, on cue, pulled out a set of blueprints. They looked more advanced than the other ones.

"Alright," Jay said, "here's Phase 2. First, we found out some info on Sam that might be valuable to you. Now, she's going to the mall tomorrow to pick up the dress she already ordered. We already got a picture of it."

Jay snapped his fingers and Silent Bob pulled out a small magazine clipping and he handed it to me. I took it in my hands and my eyes went wide.

"Snoogans…" I said.

"Hey!" Jay said. "That's my idiotic catchphrase!"

The dress looked beautiful. It was long, elegant, but it didn't deride from the Goth angle that Sam was going for.

"It looks great." I said. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"It means," Harvey began, "that you have to pick out a tux tomorrow WITHOUT her seeing you. Good luck."

"Wait," I said. "Then what are the blueprints for?"

"They look cool." Jay said.

"Oh well." I said. "Looks like I gotta get me a tux. But how am I gonna avoid her?"

"What part of 'ghost powers' don't you understand?" Harvey asked. "Fly, go intangible, and walk through walls. It doesn't matter."

Well, the plan was set. Tomorrow, I was going to the mall. However, if I knew how hard controlling my powers was gonna be tomorrow, I would've used one of my old sports coats.

* * *

Ok. I'd like to thank Unlikely-to-bear-it for her soda spilling idea/ premonition. So, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm going to the mall tomorrow, so I'll be basing some of the stuff in the next chapter off of my personAL experiences. Keyword: personal. Yes, I'm going with my girlFRIEND and I'm thinking about breaking the ice there. Wish me luck. Because unless I tell her, there will be NO NEW CHAPTERS. Sorry, but I sometimes let my emotions to the talking. Or should I say, writing.

PhantomAL


	4. The only humourless chapter but its stil...

Wow! I got a whole mess of reviews for this bad boy! Thanks everyone! If you haven't figured it out by now, things went good at the mall. She said, however, that she had to think about whether or not she wants to have a "boyfriend/girlfriend" relationship with me. But I sent her a little something that might change her mind… Anyhow, here ya go, just like I promised, a new chapter!

PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 4

The only non-humorous chapter I've ever written

(Danny's POV)

I flew to the mall the next day. It was time to engage Phase 2: I had to get a tux for the dance while, at the same time, avoid Sam who was also at the mall that same day. I could handle that. Well, it was useless to try and hang on to THAT dream.

When I got to the mall, I immediately recognized Sam's scooter on the bike rack. Which meant that my chance of getting a tux before she got here was chucked out the window. I then walked through the mall doors, leading me into the food court. I then saw Sam, eating a salad. I quickly turned invisible and sat next to her. I don't know why I sat next to her, but something inside told me to. She looked lonely, yet at the same time, engaged in thought. And I hated to see her alone.

"I don't know if he likes me the same way back or not" she said to herself. "I mean, it's obvious that he doesn't like Paulina anymore, after what happened yesterday."

_No way, Sam._ I whispered, just enough for her to hear me very, very, quietly. _After being THAT close to Paulina, I couldn't take it anymore. I love you, not her. _

"But I just don't know how he would take it if I told him that I liked him a lot more than a friend should. He might freak out."

_After almost 2 years of ghost fighting, nothing on this or any world can freak me out, Sam. _I said this a tiny bit louder.

She then looked around to see if there was anyone around her. I quickly flew to the other side of the table.

"I just don't wanna lose him." she continued. "He has been getting a little roughed up latelybecause of the ghost battles. And I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

A tear then ran down her cheek. I wiped it off with my hand. I then left, but not without whispering one more thing.

_Sam, I love you. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you, you remember that. _

I then flew off to the tux store. But as I looked back, Sam was looking right at me. _If she heard me,_ I thought, _then she would've said something. Ah, I'm thinking too much._

I then went to the tux store and spent almost half of my bank account on a tux that fit me exactly. I tried it on at the store, and I have to say, it looked good.

After that, I went n the bathroom to go ghost and I flew home. I was passing by Sam's house when I heard crying. I flew up to Sam's bedroom window to see what was wrong. Sam was crying into her pillow. I hated to see her like this. I was about to go in, but then I realized, someone got there before me…

* * *

"Why, God, why?" Sam said in-between sobs. "Why did Danny have to fall in love with me? I love him too, but I'm not ready. I don't want the pressure and thechancethat one day I might break his heart!" She then started crying again.

"He can't hear you, you know."

I turned my head to see someone else materialize on the other side of the room. A tall man in his mid forties, with a long black jacket and a heavy British accent.

_Wait a minute…_ I thought to myself. _It couldn't be…_

But it was. Harvey was in Sam's room.

"Why didn't you tell me that he loved me?" Sam said, sobbing still.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" he asked her. "It's like a rumor at your school. You won't know the facts unless one of the victims of the rumor tells you straight-forward. And Danny, well, at least he told you at the mall. Invisible or not, he still told you."

"I don't want this." Sam said. "I love Danny, but I don't wanna break his heart later on. This is too big for me."

"That's what Jesus said." he said. "My brother, Metatron, had to tell him. You could imagine how that hurt the father, not being able to tell his own son that he was really the son of God. So, he had to deliver the news to a scared 12 year old who wanted to do nothing more than to play with other children, the news that would mean a life of persecution and eventual crucifixion from the people he'd been enlightening for so many years. He begged my brother to make it all not true. As if he could. He begged him to take it all back. Now, I'm gonna tell you something that he never told anyone but me before: if he had the power… he would've."

"Does this mean I have to change my entire Gothic lifestyle to be Danny's boyfriend?" Sam asked, eyes almost dry.

"No, not at all" Harvey said. "Don't change a thing about you. Knowing that he loves doesn't mean you have to be someone else. You are Samantha Emily Manson. No one can take that away from you, not Danny, not me, not even the Almighty himself can change that. All this means is that you are loved by someone, and that means that you'll end up spending more time with Danny. Be who you've always been, just be this as well."

"Thanks Harvey." Sam said. "You're a great guardian angel."

My eyes widened, realizing that the guardian angel that Harvey said that was helping Sam was himself! I knew I couldn't hurt an angel, but I knew something that could at least try and do something to him.

Harvey then extended his wings and flew out the window. I then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him up. Yes it was a guess, but it seemed that this thing could also suck up angels as well as ghosts. I then flew down a back alley and released him. I never knew an angel could lie. And I was about to find something else out too.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't as humorous as the other chapters. Heck, I don't think this chapter was even the least bit funny. But still, I got up a new chapter, you've gotta give me THAT! Well, read and review please! No flames, please.

PhantomAL


	5. The Obligitory Soundtrack Chapter

I decided that there should be a soundtrack for this. I'm good at this crap!

* * *

Calling All Angels soundtrack

Calling All Angels - Train

Jesus of Suburbia- Green Day

Killer Queen- Queen

Hero- Chad Kroger

Lazy Generation- The F-Ups

Give Me Novacane- Green Day

Man Has Needs- The Arrogant Worms

Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy- Queen

Sweet Emotion- Aerosmith

ST. Jimmy- Green Day

Soul Man- The Blues Brothers

Line Up- Aerosmith

My Immortal- Evanescence

Stairway to Heaven- Led Zeppelin

Highway to Hell- AC/DC

Jesus' Brother Bob- The Arrogant Worms

Jungle Love (Jay and Silent Bob Remix) – Morris Day and the Time

* * *

This is good, right? I updated 2 times in a day! You give me prize now. Well, stay tuned. Cause a funnier chapter is coming up… hopefully.

PhantomAL


	6. Confession Time For Both Of Us

Hey people! Thanks for reviewing so quickly! It's like I get a review every hour or something! Anyway, this chapter promises to be a bit funnier. It is also one of the climaxes of the story. Why? Why the heck am I gonna TELL ya! Read on, lazy! I don't own DP or the song "Clocks"

PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 7

Confession Time for Both of Us

"What the heck was THAT for?" Harvey yelled.

"Gee I don't know…" I said sarcastically. Man, I'm starting to turn into a cynic. That's what I get for falling in love with a cynic. "Maybe the fact that YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Technically," Harvey said, "I did NOT lie. I said that a guardian angel was helping Sam. I didn't say who."

"Are Jay and Silent Bob in on this too?" I asked.

"Where did you think that they got the photo of the dress?" Harvey asked me. "Of course they've been helping Sam."

"Why?" I asked. "I'm the one who needs help telling my feelings to Sam. Why does she need help?"

"My God," Harvey said. "You're even denser than I thought."

"Hey, I try." I said.

"Don't you get it!" Harvey asked. "She's as nervous, if not more nervous than, you! You don't need help,you just need a push in the right direction!"

Harvey then stopped talking, as if he said something that he shouldn't have.

"Are you saying…" I began. "…that I didn't need help to tell her? That I could reveal my feelings for Sam without the help of an angel?"

"He can be taught!" Harvey yelled. "That was my plan all along! To show both of you that you don't need help from two stoners and an angel to tell each other that you love each other! Besides, you told her today at the mall!"

"Yeah, because I was invisible. AND I WHISPERED it!"

"You still told her." Harvey said.

"Well, since your original intention was to NOT help me, so to speak, what should we do now?"

"Well," Harvey began, "I say that we get illegally drunk, and drop a few dead cows on frat houses, because I'm all out of ideas."

"You must be Sam's guardian angel." I said.

* * *

I then had two choices. It was Thursday, and the dance was tomorrow. My two choices were either tell Sam my feelings now, or try and tell her tomorrow and chicken out at the last minute. Well, I was tempted, but I had to go with my first choice. Sam was distraught right now, and she needed comfort. "Distraught"? Man, I've been listening to my sister too much.

I flew back to Sam's house, peering through her window. She was playing her keyboard. She was really good. I knew this because I was in a band with her and Tucker at the beginning of the year. (A/N: Reference to my fake movie script) She was playing the piano part of the song "Clocks" by Coldplay. My God, she was amazing. It was still the beginning, so I formed a plan in my head. I started to sing.

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have bought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead  
Singing_

**She looked over at me with a surprised look, but she continued playing, as I continued advancing towards her**.

_Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed  
Singing  
You are  
You are  
Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know  
Singing come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease  
Singing  
You are, you are  
You are, you are  
You are, you are  
You are, you are  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares_

By now, she had stopped playing and was inches from my face. It was now or never, so I did what I had to do.

"Sam," I said, "I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Danny?" she said.

"Well," I began, sucking in a huge amount of breath. "For the longest time, I've been feeling feelings that I've never had. And for a while, I was nervous of the outcome of me releasing these feelings. But now, I am far from nervous. Sam…"

"Yes?" she said, with tears of, what I think was, joyin her eyes.

"I… I love you, Samantha Manson"

There, I said it, America. I told Samantha Manson that I loved her. And what happened next could only be described as a miracle.

"I love you too, Daniel Fenton"

We then embraced each other for a long, passionate kiss. I've planned this day over and over in my head for almost a year now. But nothing could've prepared me for this. The world melted away. All that mattered was each other. The kiss, FAR from the fake-out make-out, was filled with passion to the brim. It lasted about 3 minutes, but it felt like 3 days.

After we parted, we could only look at each other. She then decided to speak.

"I never knew that this could happen, Danny." she said. "I never knew that anyone would ever care about me like you do."

"Now you know" I said. "But I need to know something."

"What?"

"Can we really be together? You know that I would do absolutely NOTHING to EVER hurt you, but…"

She silenced me with another kiss.

"Danny," she said, "I would do nothing to break your heart. THAT is, and has been since I've met you, off the list of things I want to do before I die."

"Thank you, Sam" I said, hugging her tightly, hoping to never let go.

We spent the rest of the night together, watching movies and even when we weren't, we were together. I called my mom on my cell phone and told her that I was spending the night at Sam's house. From what I heard over the phone, she's been waiting for me to tell Sam since 7th grade. (A/N: Reference to my own life)

When we were tired, we went to sleep on the couch. We wound up right next to each other, arms around each other, sleeping with smiles. Now all I had to do was make it through the dance tomorrow, and I was in the clear with Sam. But I had ONE more trick up my sleeve. One that not even the self-proclaimed geniuses Jay and Silent Bob could plan.

* * *

WHEW! I updated in 2 days! You better like this chapter. If not, well look outside your window and duck. Just kidding. This only goes for you flamers out there!

PhantomAL


	7. Scheme A Little Scheme

Hey ev'rybody! Well, a lot of people liked chapter 6 for some ODD reason… Well, anyway, here's chapter 7 for ya!

PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 7

Scheme a little Scheme

I woke up from what was possibly the most restful sleep I have ever had. I thought to myself that maybe what happened last night was all a very great and elaborate dream. But there were a few things that disproved my theory.

1) I was lying on Sam's basement couch

2) When I sniffed my breath, I had "post make-out" morning breath

3) And possibly the most noticeable thing, Sam was sleeping right next to me, with her arms around me. And my arms were around her.

So then I realized that it HAD all happened. I turned over to see Sam, still sleeping with a smile. She wasn't awake yet, so I decided to get ready for school. I had flown back to my house the night before and gotten a spare change of clothes. Since I took a shower the night before, there was really no real reason for me to take one now. (A/N: This is my philosophy, deal with it) SO I got undressed and changed.

* * *

By the time I got my jeans on, Sam was already awake. I had no shirt on, so I was caught in a very provocative position. But I wasn't worried. I just sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning, Danny" she said smiling. Her smile then turned into a sad frown.

"What's wrong?" I said. I then realized that she was looking at the small gash on my chest. We both remembered that day. There was a huge ghost that attacked Sam when she was asleep. I heard her cry for help all the way across the street, and I flew to her rescue. I fought the ghost and saved Sam. She had a few minor bruises, but I wasn't that lucky. I then looked up at Sam and saw a tear run down her cheek. I wiped it off with one of my fingers and began to speak again.

"Please, Sam," I said, hugging her. "Don't cry. I hate to see you like this."

"I know," she said. "But I was afraid that I was gonna lose you."

"Well," I said, "I'm here now. That's all that matters."

I put my shirt on and I offered to make breakfast. Yes, I'm somewhat of a cook. Sounds a little girlish, but when your parents are always off ghost hunting and your sister is a basket-case of a psychiatrist, you sorta pick these things up. In less than 20 minutes, I made us both pancakes. Of course, Sam being somewhat lactose-intolerant, I made it with soy milk. It actually tasted better than the pancakes with REAL milk.

During breakfast, I told Sam a plan I thought about in my sleep. The plan was: when we got to school, we would act like we weren't together. Then, at the dance, we'd surprise everyone and kiss. Ergo, we'd be showing everyone that we were a couple and we were NOT embarrassed to let anyone know it. Sam agreed with the plan… kinda.

* * *

"It's gonna be hard to act nervous around you after last night." she said.

"Just think non-romantical thoughts." I said. "Like Tucker for example."

We both laughed, agreeing with the plan. Unbeknownst to us of what was ACTUALLY gonna happen tonight.

* * *

After breakfast, I helped her clean up the kitchen and I offered to fly her to school. When we got to the school, we hid behind a bush and I changed back. I then held my breath and clenched myself until my face turned red.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Making it look like a nervous blush is on my face at all times" I said in a strained voice.

"Well, stop it before you pop a vessel" she said.

"What do you think?" I asked extending my arms.

"More grape than tomato" she said.

I looked at my reflection in the window. She was right, my face was dark purple.

"Ah, it'll wear off soon" I said.

She then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be"

* * *

We then walked through the school doors, tripping over ourselves and fake-blushing all the way. We looked like idiots, but at least everyone was clueless to what was going on, as usual.

We managed to make it through the day without doing anything romantic. It killed us both inside, but at least we made it. After school, I flew Sam home and made my way towards my house. I had to get ready for tonight.

I got home and got in the shower. I put on deodorant and one final touch: Jack Skellington brand cologne that Sam got me for my 13th birthday. It's been locked up in my bathroom for almost 2 years until the day that I told Sam my feelings. Well, it was finally time to dust off an old relic. I took the cap off the bottle and sniffed it.

"Still good"

I then quickly sprayed myself and grabbed my cellphone. I called up Jay and Silent Bob.

"Yo, Jay here" Jay said.

"Jay, this is Danny."

"Hey! Snootchie bootchies, my brother. Burst the bubble yet?"

"Yep, I told her last night."

"How'd it go?"

"Great, she loves me back."

"Hear that Silent Bob? Danny's hooked up! Snoogans! We're still the DJ's for the dance right?"

"Of course you are! You made the mix of the list I gave you, right?"

"Silent Bob's finishing it right now. Hang on… Yes! It's done!"

"Great, I'll see you two at the dance, alright?"

"Right. See ya, Dan."

I hung up the phone and thought to myself.

_For a couple of stoners, those guys are alright._

I then realized the time and put on my tux. After that, I flew over to Sam's house.

* * *

When I got there, it was about 10 or 15 minutes before the dance. Plenty of time. I rang the doorbell, hoping to see Sam. Instead, I got her dad. Her dad almost looked NOTHING like Sam. He was almost balding, yet he was muscular. And I thought SAM was sometimes strange.

"Let's get one thing straight, Danny" he said.

"Yes, sir" I said, nervously.

"You may be her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I don't have the power to use your disembodied head for a paint bucket if you hurt her. And she better be home before 12:00, cause if she isn't…"

"DAD! You're scaring him!"

I looked behind the enormous bone-structure of Sam's dad and saw my Goth angel herself. She was wearing the dress that I saw in the picture. And I thought she was hot in my DREAMS! Her hair was let down so that it touched the top part of her back. Although she kinda looked like Paulina, she made me forget that horrid image with her long black and purple dress. She looked even better than the school dance last year.

"Hi, Danny" she said.

"Wow" I said "I'm speechless. I am without speech. You look amazing"

"You don't look half bad yourself" she said, giving me a kiss.

"Shall we?" I said, extending my arm.

"We shall" she said, sliding her arm through my bended one. We then walked out.

"I know every cop in town, bucko!" Sam's dad yelled at us. We of course, ignored it.

"Oh, this is not good" he said.

* * *

ANOTHER chapter on the wall! Well, read and review please! NO FLAMES! Or Jay and Silent Bob will take a baseball bat and play 40 whacks with a person called Charles Barkley. Wait… no one cares about that. Anyway, no flames please!

PhantomAL


	8. Karaoke of Doom

Whooo! A lot of reviews for this thing! Well, it may look like that this is the end of the story, but this thing is far from over. ( 2 or 3 more chapters) My goal is to make this thing my hit fic, getting 100 reviews or more. If you guys can do that for me, then I'll work extra hard on updating and at the end of this fic, I'll give you a sneak peak at my first piece of original fiction on fictionpress dot com: "The Adventures of AL". It's a story based off my true life, with a few minor changes. OK, a lot of minor changes. Anyway, let's get this thing off the ground and into the ground once again! I own nothing! What do you WANT from me?

PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 8

Karaoke of doom

(Danny's POV)

Well, it all came down to this: the school dance. Sam and I were gonna reveal our revelation of our feelings for each other in front of the whole school. The plan sounded foolproof, but it wasn't quite exactly gonna turn out the way we planned…

* * *

When we got to the dance, we heard the ear-blasting music coming out of the open doors. Good sign that Jay and Silent Bob were already there. And as luck would have it…

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jay said into the microphone, "Jay and Silent Bob are in the hiz-ouse! And we've got some great music planned tonight! But first, we've got a karaoke contest!"

_Karaoke contest?_ I thought. _That wasn't part of the plan…_

"We've randomly written names inside this here bowl," Jay continued, holding up a large plastic bowl. "And we're gonna pick two people from the crowd to sing a song of our choice."

Little did Sam and I know, that all of the names in the bowl said "Danny" and "Sam".

Jay turned around and grabbed small slip of paper out of the bowl without looking.

"The first person is…Danny Fenton!"

Silent Bob shone the spotlight on me. I was hesitant because I haven't sung in public since the battle of the bands contest. But Sam, told me to go. And when she looked at me with those beautiful amethyst eyes, I couldn't say no. I got up on stage and grabbed the mike. Jay whispered the song's name in my ear. My eyes widened and a smile crept on my face. I knew this song by heart.

"Ok," I said, "this song is dedicated to my best friend, Sam"

Silent Bob then shone the spotlight on Sam. She blushed lightly when everyone looked at her and me. But they weren't laughing. They've been waiting for this sort of thing to happen for almost 2 years now. The song then started to play.

* * *

"I Miss You" by Blink-182

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
_x3_

(I miss you, I miss you) _x4

* * *

_

The entire gym exploded with applause. Including Sam, who was almost moved to tears. I even saw Dash clapping.

"Great job, Dan" Jay said. "Ok, next is…" Jay pulled out another slip of paper and read the name. "Sam Manson!"

Sam awkwardly got up on the stage. I had to give her a small push to get her up there, but she made it. Jay whispered the song's name in her ear. And she smiled.

"This song is dedicated to Danny" she said. The song then began.

* * *

"Simple and Clean" by… uh… I can't pronounce the name. Sorry, look it up.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
so simple and clean  
The daily things like this and that and what is what  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

* * *

Once again, the crowd erupted with applause. This time, I was almost moved to tears. She sang beautifully.

She walked up to me, and I hugged her.

The rest of the night, we danced. It was about another hour into the dance that we'd engage our plan. Our faces got really close, and right before our lips touched…

"BOOOM!"

A huge hole was blasted into the wall. Sam and I looked to our left, along with everyone else. And guess who we saw?

* * *

"I'm looking for the one called "Danny Phantom"." Skulker said in his deep voice.

I thought about going ghost, but I was in public. And in case you haven't noticed by now, I'm Public Enemy #1 in Amity Park. So I decided to lay low.

"So, no one's talkin, huh?" he said. "Well then…"

He then got out a small device and pressed a button. Everyone but me, him, Sam, Jay, and Silent Bob, FROZE right where they stood.

"Who's this big freak?" Jay said.

"Long story short," I said, "this guy's been hunting me for almost 2 years now. At least he's persistent."

At last, I could "go-ghost". I changed into Danny Phantom and flew towards Skulker. But he zapped me with a huge electrical shock. I fell down hard on the ground and un-willfully changed back.

"There" Skulker said, "I've temporarily disabled your powers. Plenty of time."

He then lunged at me and I prepared myself for the beating of a life time. First, he started to punch my face. And I don't mean the punching I'm used to with Dash. I mean, hard enough to make my face bleed. I caught a glimpse of Sam crying.

"Man," Jay said, "What now!"

Silent Bob then got an idea. He climbed up the ladder in the gym that led to the balcony. He then tied a extremely strong rope onto himself and the other end onto a strong steel girder. He then jumped and with the power of the rope, started to fly down onto Skulker.

"Fly, fat-ass, fly!" Jay screamed. (A/N: Obvious reference to "Mallrats)

And he did. Right into Skulker. Skulker landed on his stomach and his arm, causing one of his weapons to go haywire. All he could do was launch the sloppy-yet-powerful energy blast in my direction. Then he disappeared.

The energy ball was headed right at me. I had no time to think. I quickly looked to right of me to see Sam running up in front of me.

"SAM!" I screamed. "NO!"

But she didn't listen. The blast hit her. And I felt like dying right then and there. But Sam was closer than me on that one…

* * *

I'm SO sorry to end it like that. But the ending is probably up right now! So, if so, go read it. And review please. Don't worry about Sam. It's a happy ending.

PhantomAL


	9. The Power of Love

Now, I could be an EVIL, CONIVING, little JERK by waiting another week to update, but I'm not that kinda guy. So, here's the climax. Will Sam live? Read on dear… uh… readers.

PhantomAL

Chapter 9

The Power of Love

(Danny's POV)

I knelt down at Sam's cold, lifeless body. Her stomach was stained from blood. I hugged her tight, not caring about my tux.

"Please, Sam" I said, crying. "Please, come back"

Jay and Silent Bob even started to cry. I've been doing so well, and then something happens that shatters my life.

"Please, Sam" I said. "I love you. Please don't go…"

Harvey walked through the door, sad and solemn.

"I'm sorry, Danny" he said softly. "I didn't know that this would happen."

I could only look at Sam. I stroked her long black hair, realizing that this might be the only time left I'd have with her. I then kissed her, with more passion, more feeling, and more wanting for her to come back for me, than ever. Good thing that time was still frozen. However, I was interrupted by a streak of bright light coming from the ceiling. I looked up at the blinding light. I saw Sam. Well, I thought it was Sam. She was pale white and transparent. Not a ghost, but something else. Whatever she was, she was lying on her back descending down onto her body.

"Now, will you look at that…" Harvey said, amazed.

"What's happening?" I asked.

The ghostly figure of Sam went into her body. I noticed that the blood on her stomach and my tux disappeared. Right after that, a miracle took place. Sam opened her eyes, coughing from the lack of air.

"Danny?" she said.

"Oh, Sam!" I said, hugging her. She hugged back, tears streaming from both of our eyes. By now, Jay and Silent Bob were sobbing with tears of happiness.

"How are you back?" I asked.

"I can answer that." Harvey said. "You know that everyone has a soul right?"

"Yes" Sam and I said simultaneously.

"Well, when someone dies, their life has been completed, and their soul goes up to heaven. Sounds cliché, but it's true. However, Danny's love for you, Sam, gave God a reason to let her live."

"Wow." I said. Sam then grabbed my arm and gave me a kiss. I hugged her so close to me, I never wanted to let go.

"You two did well" Harvey said. "Congratulations"

"Thanks, Harvey" I said, my arm around Sam's waist.

"Yes, thanks" Sam said, her arm around my waist.

I then turned around to Jay and Silent Bob.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys" I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Silent Bob said.

My eyes went wide as I heard Silent Bob speak for the first time. When I turned around, a large portal of light opened up around Harvey.

"Well," he said, "I have to go now. I promised "Weird AL's" parents that I'd burn them a copy of every one of his CD's for them. Hey Jay! Bob!"

"Yeah?" Jay asked.

"Need a lift back to Red Bank?" Harvey asked.

"Look who you're askin!" Jay said, him and Bob walking into the light.

"Oh, Danny, Sam," Harvey said.

"Yeah?" we both asked him.

"I looked into the updated version of the future mirror and I have some advice for you two. Now listen because this is important for BOTH of you, now that you're together."

"OK" I said.

"When your 12 year old son launches an ectoplasmic energy blast through the front yard window, try and go easy on him."

Sam and mine's eyes widened.

"O-OUR son?" Sam asked.

"Do you know the meaning of the word 'commitment'?" Harvey asked. "Look it up."

With that, Harvey, Jay, and Silent Bob disappeared into the white light. Time then went back to normal and a slow dance song started to play. I pulled Sam into me and we danced.

"Now," I asked, "where were we?"

"I believe, here." she said with a smile.

I pulled her into a kiss, with everyone looking. And the crowd started to cheer, including Dash and Paulina.

"I love you" I said to her.

"I love you too" she said.

Well, that's my story. So the next time that you're depressed or having trouble with a relationship, before you go to a psychiatrist, close your bedroom door, kneel down near your bed, and wish. Because you never can tell. There might just be an angel there to help you.

The End

Man, don't endings like this just make your heart warm. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this story to the following people:

Margaret: my best friend

The memory of:

Rodney Dangerfield

and

"Weird AL's" parents

Well, I'll give you time to read and review. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Oh, and this ain't the real end. Stay tuned in the following weeks for one more chapter.

PhantomAL


	10. Epilogue

Well, just because I care, I'm gonna give you ONE MORE CHAPTER! This is my glimpse of the future of what happens later on in the characters' lives. Enjoy!

PhantomAL

* * *

Epilogue

What happened next?

* * *

Danny and Sam:

Danny and Sam got together and remained together through high school and college. At their high school graduation, Danny gathered up the sac to propose to Sam. Sam, of course,said yes. After graduating college, Danny and Sam got married on Halloween day. 2 years later, Sam gave birth to a son. Another 2 years later, she gave birth to a girl. They named their children "Jack" and "Sally". How apropos. Danny got a job as a comic book creator and created the comic "The Adventures of Inviso-Bill". The adventures about a 14 year old freshman who gets ghost powers from an accident in his dad's lab. Sound familiar? Sam became president of the Hot Topic incorporation, where was one of the thousands of stores across America that sold Danny's dark comic.

Tucker

Tucker took advice from Danny about girls that there's more to them then a good body. Tucker then decided to confess his feelings to Valerie. Too bad SHE made the first move before him. They got married a few weeks after Danny and Sam did. They had 7 kids. Tucker got a job at Microsoft but then created his own computing company. Valerie got a job at the ghost hunting division of the F.B.I. And to this day, at least 10 years later, she still hasn't found out Danny's secret.

Harvey

Harvey got promoted from guardian angel to right-hand man of the Guy Upstairs himself. However, Harvey liked the job of being a guardian angel so much that he turned down the promotion and became the guardian angel of Danny and Sam's kids.

Jay

Jay moved back to New Jersey with Silent Bob. After the entire spiritual experience of the entire incident at Amity Park, he became a curbside prophet. Although, this only lasted a few weeks until he remembered that the real money was in dope peddling along with Bob.

Silent Bob

Silent Bob probably came out the best of all, in stoner terms. He started to talk a lot more and got into the movie making business. He wrote and directed movies about his friends and the events in his life. You may know him today as: Kevin Smith.

PhantomAL

AL…well…I actually don't know what happens to me. I'm not a psychic for cryin' out loud! So the only thing I can leave you is these inspiring quotes.

_Life. Hope. Truth. Trust. Faith. Pride. Love. Lust. Pain. Hate. Lies. Guilt. Laugh. Cry. Live. Die. Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're givin  
This ain't dying this is livin- Good Charlotte. _

_Your future is what you make of it…DON'T SCREW IT UP! - AL _

The End

* * *

Whew! I bet you guys were waiting for this thing for a while, huh? Read and review please! I have a feeling that if we all just pitch in, I'll be able to get my first story with 100 reviews!

PhantomAL


	11. SNEAK PEEK: The Adventures of AL

Hey everypeoples! I decided that since I'm the kind of guy who likes shipping out whatever the hell kind of writing I can think of, I'm gonna give you the first chapter of my fictionpress story "The Adventures of AL". If you want a glimpse into my daily life, then this is as close as you're gonna get! Enjoy!  
PhantomAL/InvaderAL (my fictionpress name)

* * *

The Adventures of AL

Chapter 1:

Welcome to my life

5,000 years ago, on Mt. Olympus…

A court was being held in session. All of the Greek gods were sitting in high thrones around the perpetrator. The highest throne belonged to Zeus, king of the gods. The perp was about 5 ¾ feet tall, with blond hair, bluish-greenish eyes, and a long blue cloak.

"So," Zeus voice boomed, "Alsainious, god of insanity, you stand before the council of the gods accused of crimes against the world, Mt. Olympus, and humanity in general. Ares, read the charges."

Ares, god of war, (No, not the video game), unraveled a scroll and began to read. With every charge, Alsainious, or AL as he likes to be called, sunk lower and lower.

"Warping the world around him," Ares said, "25 counts. Reading the minds of people and gods: 32 counts. Crude and strange jokes and wise-cracks: 1,793 counts. Heavens..."

"This time you've gone too far Alsainious." Zeus yelled.

"That's AL," AL said, "your royal ear-drum shattering-ness."

"SILENCE!"

AL then got the point and shut up.

"1,794 counts" Ares said.

"Thank you, Ares." Zeus said.

"Your welcome, sir."

"Suck up" AL said under his breath.

"For your crimes you are to be banished to an unknown land, and imprisoned underground in a very strong metal cage, locked by an electric lock, until someone uses the power of electricity to free you."

"But," AL said, "no one but you has that power".

"Exactly my point"

And with that, AL was plunged down onto earth. He hit the ground with an ear-splitting smack, but he didn't stop there. He was then forced underground and locked in said very strong metal cage for a very long time. Well, at least until some schmuck made the mistake of creating an electric current that would set him free. But what was chance of THAT ever happening? So, AL waited and waited, until the day that someone would free him and he would be out of this undiscovered hell-hole that turned out to one day be: North Carolina.

* * *

5,000 years later… 

(Alex's POV)

I woke up to the sounds of AC/DC on my CD player/alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m. Well, I was a morning person. I looked around my room though my half-open eyes. It was a dark shade of green, with posters of Invader ZIM, Kevin Smith movies, AC/DC, Green Day, and a few posters from Hot Topic, plastered all over my walls. I had some of my stuff on my dresser and basically all over my room. You know: CD's, video games, DVD's, and the occasional half-eaten pizza slice that I ate last night. The usual for a 13 year old guy.

I got up, and undressed myself and got in the shower. For 13 years old, I was sorta built. Well, I didn't have a six-pack like the 13 year old jocks at my school, but I had a few strong muscles. I had messy blond hair that I almost never combed, and bluish-greenish eyes. Well, I really didn't know WHAT color my eyes were. I have weird-ass eyes. I got on the shower and got dressed. The usual garb: long blue jeans, jet black AC/DC "Thunderstruck" t-shirt, and a long, almost "Silent Bob" long, blue jacket. I slipped on my Converse All-Stars and went to my computer and got on the internet.

* * *

I signed on AOL and talked to my fellow online buddy, Dru. Although, I haven't met her in person, she seemed like my kind of person: one who was like me in a lot of ways. After talking to her, and getting advice on girls, (you'll find out later why) I realized that an hour had passed and it was already 7:15. I was gonna be late for school. 

I grabbed a Pop-Tart out of the pantry and ran out of the door out to the bus. It was about to leave without me, when I stuck out my long leg and blocked the door. I got on the bus, and started to walk towards the back. Someone, I think John, the bully, stuck their leg out and tripped me. I fell down and dropped my backpack, and some of its contents. It was then at this time that it occurred to me that I had left my pack unzipped. Everyone was laughing at me… well… almost everyone.

* * *

A hand then reached out in front of me and I grabbed it, knowing who it was. It was my best friend Margaret. She was my best friend for almost 3 years now, and I wish it could've been more than friendship. Yes, I had, and still do have, a crush on her. She had long dark brown hair that touched her shoulders, a darkred shirt on, and blue jeans on. She was amazing. But she didn't know this. Like me, she was an outcast. But she looked past the comments and insults and was unique and uncaring of the social crowd, as was I. She wasn't a Goth, but she also wasn't a girly girl like her older sister was. Her sister was a troublemaker and was part of the in-crowd. So, Margaret had a good example of what she did NOT want to look, act, and dress like when we entered high school together. 

"Another sleepy day, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. It felt good to hear her voice.

"Do your homework?"

"Everything but math" I said, sheepish grin on my face.

She laughed, because she knew that I sucked in math. But I ACED in English. (A/N: Hence the fact that I'm on 2 fiction websites)

"If you would just do your math homework," she said, "Cadran wouldn't be so hard on you."

"Yeah, I know" I said. I knew and she knew that she'd won the battle hands down. But that didn't mean that she won the war.

"But, I just don't see how doing my homework is gonna matter." I said. "Math is never used in real life. So why should I do the work if I NEVER need to retain it." (A/N: Math is DEATH! SPREAD THE WORD!)

"What time did you wake up this morning?" she asked me. I knew where this was heading. The cannon was about to launch.

"5:30" I said.

"That's math" she said with her usual unique smile. BOOM! Crap, she won the war. I smiled, which meant that I was waving the white flag to surrender.

Before we knew it, it was time for the utter terror that was: school.

(_to be continued..._)

* * *

How was THAT? If you liked it, you can review for it on both this website and fictionpress dot com. And, if I get 100 reviews for "Calling All Angels", I'll give out reviewer awards for different categories, or just because I feel like it!  
PhantomAL 


	12. Reviewer Awards Author Note

HOORAY! 100+ REVIEWS! This is momentous occasion! This story has to be my most popular and funniest, according you, the readers and reviewers. So, I'm giving out awards for the best reviewers. If I forgot anyone, let me know.

* * *

Druidgoddess: Thanks a heap for your ideas and your never-ending confidence in me. Keep going on your fic! 

Cakreut12: Your undying sense of humor is what gave me the sac to continue this thing all the way through!

Unlikely-to-bear-it: As with Cakreut12, who you have done a great job working with, your writing has made me fall off my chair laughing until my vocal cords come out! Keep up the great work! Also, I agree with your theory about the penguins…Keep your eyes peeled… (Looks left to right)… Their EVERYWHERE!

Chibi Millenia Phantom: Twas you who turned me on to the Canadian sensation of The Arrogant Worms! I've been annoying people by singing their songs for months now! Also, I'm a huge They Might Be Giants fan. It's glad to know that I'm among friends. Also, I see that your birthday is September 30th. Might I suggest going to see "Tim Burton's The Corpse Bride" for your birthday?

DannyandSam4life: Thanks for the great reviews and the great stories as well!

Ella-629: First off, I love your stories so far. Keep going! And second off: I go on deviantART a LOT. And your one of my favorite artists on there! Although I'm not a artist myself on there, I'll just have to give you my reviews on your art from here. DEAL? Deal.

Hearts of Eternity: I'm a huge fan of your stories! Keep them up!

Mily Spectra: I am a HUGE Back to the Future fan. Glad to see we have some stuff in common.

outlawarcher: Thanks a lot for your tons of reviews. And I love the "Texan, Californian, and New Yorker" joke. Hilarious!

shepyt: I'm a Gorrillaz fan, too! Thanks for the reviews!

Zornith: You've always been there reviewin', even when no one else did. I thank you for that you ol' broomstick!

crazybluephantom: I love your stories! Keep it up!

* * *

And finally there's some people with real names and people I know that I must recognize.

* * *

Douglas Adams (author of the "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" series): Without your brand of dry British humor, I wouldn't be the smartass I am today. And even though you've died, fellow smartasses like me continue to laugh as reading you books. Thank you. 

Tim Burton: If not for you, I would have never gone into weird writing and drawing. Twas you who created my all time favorite movie: "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Thank you, and good luck on "The Corpse Bride"

Kevin Smith: Hell, if it wasn't for "Dogma", this fic wouldn't even exist! It was you who gave me the sac to start writing with a sense of humor. Good luck on "Clerks 2: The Passion of the Clerks".

Margaret: I don't really know what to say, really. You've been my friend for almost four years now. You were the one who made me try harder in math. You were the one who listened to all of my pointless movie trivia. And you were the one who made me feel loved by another human being. There is no amount of ways that I can thank you for being there for me. Thank you, for everything.  
P.S.: All the times I said I had no inspiration for my writing, I was lying. You were always my inspiration.

* * *

Well, that's about it. But before I go, I want to give you a sneak peek of what is yet to come from the mind of PhantomAL.

* * *

First off: expect a lot more chapters for "The Halfa's Guide to the Ghost Zone". This thing is gonna have a LOT of plot-twists and inside jokes. 

Second off: Expect more out of "Ghost Rider". This is really more of a serious comedy. So, unless you have a "Douglas Adams" type humor, I suggest you go back to "Halfa's Guide".

And finally: Expect a lot more one-shots. Some of them being based off my real life experiences. And keep an eye out for "Mallrats: based on true life events", my next one-shot coming this weekend!

Well, that's about it. Keep in touch, now. Don't be a stranger. And remember: your future is what you make of it. DON'T SCREW IT UP! Now, it is my intention to listen to the "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" soundtrack over and over and over again._ Willy Wonka..Willy Wonka..The amazing chocolatier..._

PhantomAL


End file.
